


Miya Tobio

by Mir_Hope20



Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20
Summary: Oikawa is confused, during the game of Adlers vs MVSY he can see his kohai wearing a shirt with the last name "Miya" written on his back, he simply does not know what to think and begins his investigation to find out who is the husband of his minor, simply  because he is a good senpai who wants the best for him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084799
Comments: 26
Kudos: 256





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa ~~ I said I was going to bring more individual projects right? Well, I'll be doing that, this time it's just a short introduction before the chapters, which is why it has so few words when I usually write more than 2 thousand words, with nothing more to say.  
> As always, I leave my Twitter account  
> @ Lco_T_amo. Enjoy your reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru was many things, a great setter, a handsome man with amazing hair and of course, a good sempai.

Oikawa Tooru was many things, a great setter, a handsome man with incredible hair and of course, a good sempai (it depends who you ask) this last reason was enough to explain his current situation, sitting on the sofa in his apartment in Argentina on a Friday night, calmly awaiting the start of the Schweiden Adlers vs MBSY match. It's not like he's expecting to see Ushiwaka, God no. If not the person in charge of directing the attacker, the cute and unbearable kohai of him; Tobio-chan.

Although he had seen some games (if not all) of the Adlers, a year ago he had stopped himself, he had promised that the next time he saw a game of Tobio-chan would be when he will face Shouyo, still He was pending during the last weeks knowing that Shouyo would make his debut in the MBSY playing against the Adlers, however there was no hint of Tobio's presence, so he saw himself looking for information about what happened to the jet, he had not found nothing useful besides simple rumors about an injury in a previous game, however that information came from a tabloid newspaper so he could not believe the information 100%, he was surprised by the fact that when searching for "Kageyama Tobio injury" there would be so few search results, knowing that the youngest was a fairly famous gamer. Ignoring that thought, he fully stretched out on his sofa, quietly awaiting the start of the game, humming softly while the commentators gave a brief introduction about the game, he didn't pay too much attention while looking for the remote control to change the channel, at the last moment they had started broadcasting a soccer game of the super classic "River vs Boca" which had monopolized most of the sports channels, I sigh with relief when I saw what I managed to find the channel where they will broadcast the game and see that they were still presenting the players .

If he booed the moment Ushiwaka was introduced, no one had to know. He chuckled softly at his action before freezing at the introduction of the aforementioned playmate.

>   
>  **"No. 20, Miya Tobio, whose achievements in the national team are still fresh in everyone's memory. I took it from his achievement to surpass even Miya Atsumu's, placing him at the top of the rankings."**

Miya Tobio ..

Miya Tobi ..

Miya Tob ..

Miya To ..

Miya T ..

Miya ..

His mind stopped working properly, he blinked in disbelief at the television running his hand over his eyes trying to make sure he was seeing well. And indeed he was, Tobio-chan had a Miya written on his shirt, next to the number 20.

He frowned trying to understand what was happening, he only came back to reality after the presenter mentioned the last name again but with another name.

>   
>  **"Miya Atsumu point guard for MBSY Black Jackal's"**

He stared in disbelief at the blond who had a condescending smile on his face staring at his kohai, but that wasn't the point. The important thing was knowing why Tobio was wearing a shirt that said "Miya" instead of "Kageyama"

What the hell was happening in Japan? He was not even sure if they had approved the equal marriage law, he tried not to think too much about the matter by turning his full attention to the game that was developing, after knowing the winner could begin to have his existential crises on how it was possible that Kageyama Tobio no longer existed, but was now Miya Tobio.

After three consecutive years of victories, the Schweiden Adlers had lost to MBSY, to be more exact Tobio-chan had lost against the midget. Now he only had to wait for the Olympics to defeat that "monstrous generation" himself. Thinking of him, his thoughts returned to Tobio, he did not even take time to take his cell phone to update his searches on the internet.

By entering "Miya Tobio" into the search engine, he was able to observe an incredible variety of the child's items appear. He apparently had married at the end of last year, but the media was not clear with which of the Miya brothers he had married, that fact disturbed him a bit. He opened the first file he found, which mentioned the three involved.

Miya Osamu, Miya Tobio and Miya Atsumu.

He spent practically three hours on his sofa looking for information about who his minor's husband was, but nowhere did he appear what he wanted to know specifically and in fact, that was leaving him with only one option: ask his friends and acquaintances to be able to find out that unknown.

He would personally take care of getting to the bottom of the mystery, because after all. Oikawa Tooru was an excellent sempai, who would make sure that this Miya was the best option for Tobio-chan and in the best of cases, he would help him pay for the divorce.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5 phases of the plan, "find out who Tobio-chan's husband is and then help him pay for the divorce"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ~ quick clarifications  
> Flaco: way of saying to someone in Argentina, like "Flaco 'you have beautiful eyes"  
> Loco: way of saying to someone also in Argentina, "Loco, but what do you think you're doing?"  
> Boludo: fool? Idk you can use it as an insult or greeting  
> Twitter: @Lco_T_amo  
> And well, see you in final notes ✨

Oikawa Tooru was a determined man, that had been demonstrated throughout his life. When he wanted something, he always did his best to try to get it, it didn't always work out, but no bastard could say that he didn't try.

However, there were things that were difficult for him to do, he still could not prepare a decent enough mate for his teammates, he could not clearly understand why these people spoke so fast, it had been a huge job to learn Spanish but the fact People in Argentina will talk fast hadn't been helpful either, however he had succeeded, so it didn't make sense why he couldn't just call his best friend and ask about Tobio.

  
He had planned a good enough plan and he was proud of it, said plan had 5 phases.

  
**PHASE # 1: ASSIMILATION**.

The first phase had lasted about 3 hours, since his brain could not process with clarity, how it was possible what his eyes were observing. How was it possible that Tobio-chan had such bad tastes? Miya Atsumu not only kept maintaining that ridiculous hairstyle that he had worn since his high school days (lie, he was completely different and much better, but he was not going to admit that out loud).

Keeping his gaze fixed on the screen, his eyes seemed to want to pierce the blonde, he was snapped out of his stupor when an advertisement filled the screen completely, distracting his thoughts about said jackal owner.

>   
>  **"Sponsored by Onigiri Miya"**

  
"..Oh, it's true that there are two" I huff annoyed when seeing how the brown's face appeared on TV "oh shit."

  
The appearance of the Miya twins complicated everything, how was he supposed to know who Tobio-chan married?

Thinking about these things was only giving him a huge headache, he breathed trying to relax.

  
Kageyama Tobio was now a married man, yes.

  
He was married to one of the Miya brothers, yes.

  
He hadn't been invited to his wedding. Well, maybe he wouldn't have gone to that wedding, maybe he would have thought about it if Tobio-chan begged him, maybe.

  
_ Phase # 1 came to an end successfully. _

  
**PHASE # 2: TESTING**

He couldn't start anything without first having some good evidence to back him up, with that in mind he had had to download a VPN to be able to access more information than what his current browser offered him.

An hour was what it took to review every article of "Miya Tobio" that he found, at the end of all he had not made much progress.

Apparently Tobio-chan had gotten married at the end of last year, in a small ceremony in Hyogo province, apparently the jet had not wanted his in-laws to travel to Tokyo. Nowhere could they clearly say which of the Miya brothers he had married, there were many articles that talked about that topic, articles that listed reasons why x Miya could be dating jet, even articles that mentioned a possible polyamorous relationship. That being the craziest of all, however all the articles confirmed one thing, Kageyama Tobio was a married man who adopted the last name of his husband, _phase # 2 completed._

  
**PHASE # 3: PLANNING**

He didn't make much sense to keep wasting time on the internet, so there was only one option left: his contacts.

He couldn't just go to the group chat he had with the ex-members of Seijoh and say something like:

"Hell is now with one of the Miya brothers, do you know which of the two he married? Hahaha"

No, of course he couldn't do that, so he only had to come up with a plan good enough so that no one could say anything about him.

He first contacted Shouyo, a simple message of "how is he?" It would be enough for the redhead, since he was likely to brag about his victory against Tobio-chan, so he would blurt out the information quickly. And he would say that he did not see the game, which would lead to showing him a photo or something from yesterday's game, the most likely thing is that the dwarf would tell him about Tobio's marriage, so that would give him material to go to the group Seijoh, who was unusually silent. And given the nature of Maki and Matsun, they would be in charge of looking for information, if they do not have it. In this way, he would have the missing piece to complete the great mystery of the marriage, with it phase _# 3 was complete._

  
**PHASE # 4: EXECUTION**.

He grabs his cell phone quickly unlocking it, just as he had seen it he had a message from Shouyo, so he did not delay in opening the redhead's chat.

  
**✨ Shrimpy-chan✨**

Heeey Oikawa-san did you see me?

**Sorry i couldn't**

**training: P**

**Something happened? Tell me what you were able to kick Kageyama Tobio's ass.**

  
He had used the jet's full name, the first step had already been taken.

**✨ Shrimpy-chan✨**

I beat it! Although now it is Miya Tobio.

look!

[attached file]

**I'm glad for you!**

✨ **Shrimpy-chan** ✨

If right now I'm going to celebrate

  
**Have fun (｡ • ̀ᴗ-) ✧**

✨ **Shrimpy-chan** ✨

Of course ('◡‿ ゝ ◡')

  
It had been much easier than he had thought at first, so now was the second part. Starting a conversation with his friends, as if fate were on his side, a new message lit up his cell phone.

  
**✨ Handsome boys✨**

  
Maki: did you see the match?

  
Kindanchi: of course, we went to the game

  
Matsun: So .. do you know which of the Miya's Kageyama married?

  
Kunimi: No, he was signing autographs.

  
Kindanchi: we only talk a little.

  
Iwaizumi: I didn't imagine seeing him married so soon.

  
**Mnn, what are you talking about?**

Maki: yesterday we saw how your dear kohai is married.

  
Matsun: but nobody knows which one of the twins, so .. Did the Shrimpy-chan say something to you?

  
**He only mentioned that Tobio-chan is married, it seems that he was not invited to the wedding: (((**

**[Insert screenshot]**

  
Maki: Then it's my and Matsun's job to get to the end of this;)

  
He smiled in amusement to see how everything was turning out the way he planned it, knowing full well that he would just have to wait for that pair to bring the information straight to his hands. The two of them were smart and social enough to search among the friends of that Miya's trio, finally exposing the true relationship.

_Phase # 4 had come to an end, _now only the last phase was missing, which came just in time to see how his cell phone glowed before a sudden call from his best friend.

  
**PHASE # 5: GETTING THE BOLUDO**.

Well, it was obvious that Iwaizumi was going to call him, he might not get the attention of others but by knowing each other practically all his life, he made it too easy to read. So he would have to use what he had learned in his years in Argentina, " **Hacerse el boludo** " expression used to act as if he had nothing to do with the matter, he still remembered the first time one of his colleagues had said something like that , after they will observe how the nets were broken.

  
"Do you see Carlitos? He is making the boludo, yesterday he was in charge of keeping the nets" he pointed out amused while he leaned against the chestnut tree.

  
"Shouldn't you tell the coach?" Oikawa asked confused seeing how said man, he complained about the state of the networks.

  
"And no, what do you weigh? Flaco 'I'm going to teach you something key, will you? You stay quiet and watch how they screw it up" the blond laughed before hitting the chestnut's shoulder "look, I'm going to teach you how to avoid this."

  
He watched carefully as his teammate, he advanced towards Carlitos and the coach, placing his arms on the shortest man of all.

  
"Did you tell him about the rats, Carlitos?"

  
"No? Look, I forgot Javi"

  
He watched in disbelief as the pair seemed to quickly hit it off in whatever they were doing, now looking at his coach.

  
"What rats are you two talking about?"

  
"The ones that were, you fired the person in charge of the plagues the other day"

  
He will lie, they had fired the person in charge of fixing the apartment, but not the pests.

  
"Was he that?"

  
"Yes, the madman worked killing pests and since there wasn't one, you voted for him"

  
"Well then forget this, I'm going to call someone to come and eliminate the pests"

  
"Don't worry, we already paid for some traps and caught her"

  
"Sisisi, if not I have a cat, did you see? I'll bring it and that's it"

He watched with attention as his coach agreed with his teammates and left the gym as if nothing had happened, he turned his gaze from him to his teammates who were looking at him with amusement.

  
"Did you see that it works? Toto, playing dumb is the best in these situations, believe me."

Which brought him to the present, mentally preparing himself for this moment, he carefully observed the name " **Iwa-chan** ✨" appear on his screen, indicating that he had a call from said person. He smiled softly as he took the call.

**"Hello ~? Do you miss my voice so much that you called me, Iwa-chan?"**

_"Like someone will miss your shitty voice, what are you planning?"_

**"Ohhh ..? I'm not planning anything"**

_"Yeah sure, you're not interested in Kageyama's marriage, right? That's why you basically threw him into the group, knowing that those two idiots would go after everything."_

He frowned at the direction he was taking this conversation, he didn't like him at all.

**"I don't know what you're talking about, the one who started the topic was Matsun and I only said what Shouyo told me, nothing more ***

_"Good, but don't even think about making drama out of this"_

**"Me? Me !? Iwa-chan, I would like to discuss with you but my training is about to start, so see you"**

_"See you, Shittykawa *_

He hung up the call quickly, so many years and still couldn't manage to deceive or lie to Iwaizumi, he sighed at that as he leaned back on his couch.

  
Well, whatever it is, nothing would stop he from finding out who Tobio-chan's husband was.

  
"Fuck Miya" he growled one last time as he made up his mind to change the channel.

  
There was still time for him to see "Ancient Aliens". That would put him in a good mood, and serve as a distraction from thinking about two annoying twins and Tobio-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm honestly a week and a half away from graduating so I was busy, however I was writing quite a bit, also a small ad. Most of the stories I upload from here on will be in English, one person offered to translate my stories and I plan to continue with it in English format, Bar Night was the first and I will continue uploading, since I will start a project of 100 Hoshikage fic , which is that until February 22 I have to write 100 of them  
> Still, it would be helpful if someone who is good at English and wants to help me translate things communicates with me, my Twitter is @Lco_T_amo Contact me please! I hope you liked it and see you in the next ✨


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things don't turn out the way Oikawa wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Happy Valentines! I come to tell you that today there will also be several updates;)I hope you like it! Let me know your opinion! You can follow me on Twitter at @Lco_T_Amo

Oikawa was angry, no, angry was a better word to describe his state of mind. Two years after learning about Tobio's marriage, none of his friends had been able to confirm which of the Miya twins he had married. So he had no choice but to wait, the next two years had happened in such an unbearable way but it was enough, it was the Olympics and today he would come out ahead:

**-I would win the Olympics, take the gold to Argentina.**

**-I would find out which of the two Miya brothers Tobio-chan had married.**

**-I would pay for Tobio-chan's divorce.**

No doubt Oikawa Tooru would be the winner in all respects, but he first had to put up with the terrible airline food.

While he hadn't specifically planned how he would carry out the last two phases of his plan, he knew it would all work out. Why not? Tobio admired him enough that it opened the possibility that he would take his opinion into account, which leads to a typical scene of a low-budget Argentine movie in which in an unexpected development of the story, he would end up comforting the jet so much for the loss of Japan as for him ruined marriage.

Yep, definitely a great plan that couldn't be ruined by anything in the world.

* * *

His plan had been completely ruined, the moment he stood on the court ready to give it his all, he was surprised to see how the jet had a shirt but with his own last name, what did that mean? Had Tobio been divorced before he could intervene? No, that couldn't be since he was keeping too close contact with the stupid Miya dyed.

If he squeezed his hand tighter, that's something that only remained between them.

Anyway, the first part of his plan had gone well. That is to say, Argentina won against Japan placing themselves as champion of the Olympic games, so only the second and third part of their great plan remained, taking advantage of the fact that there was almost no one in the stadium, they approached the Japanese team with a smile in their face, being greeted by the shrimp.

"Oh, Oikawa-san!"

"Shouyo!"

The two boys hugged each other affectionately under the watchful eye of almost all the players, especially a certain left-handed attacker.

"Why is Ushiwaka-chan staring at me so intently? He's so scary" he complained as he released the lowest one observing how it began to take a reddish color. "don't tell me they're dating, please."

"It was something unexpected for me too! However, dating Ushijima-san is not that bad" Hinata mentioned as he glanced at his partner.

Looking towards Ushijima's direction, he was able to clearly make out how Atsumu was talking to his teammates while Tobio was at the side of the gym door, however he didn't miss the way the blonde's gaze was It drifted toward the blue-eyed setter.

"Speaking of unexpected relationships, isn't Tobio-chan dating your other setter?" he asked curiously as he approached the group, feeling satisfaction when he saw how a certain blonde looked at him with a tight smile.

"Mm? What do you mean by that Tooru-kun?" Atsumu inquired in the same tone that he had used the other way around.

"Just curious, I didn't know that my Tobio-chan had such bad tastes." Oikawa mentioned as he looked up and down the other way.

"Excuse me? Your Tobio-chan? As far as we all know, he's not yours.” Atsumu smiled tightly as he approached the brunette.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure he was my first-year student." Oikawa replied in the same way as he approached the opposite.

Before any of them could crush Hinata, who was in the middle of both. They felt hands that dragged them out of the personal space of the lowest, looking out of the corner of their eyes they could clearly distinguish the left-handed attacker.

"Fighting is wrong, they are both setters so take care of his hands" was all Wakatoshi said before feeling strong arms around his waist.

"Yas! They're setters so watch your hands!" Hinata seconded as he hugged the taller one.

Before any of them could blame him on the contrary, they were interrupted in an unpleasant way by other voices, one in particular: Tobio's voice, they turned around so fast that they would surely end up with a whip but that did not prevent them from making contact visually with the jet.

"Are you fighting?" Tobio asked curiously as he looked between the two older setters.

"No, of course not Tobio-kun! Who do you take me for? " Atsumu exclaimed as he placed a hand on his chest, being greeted by a stoic look.

"You are quite capable of starting a fight Atsumu-san" he rolled his eyes at the blonde's words, only to turn his attention to the second troublemaker who was giving Atsumu a smug look.

"He knows you well, Atsu-chan, he knows the type of person you are" Oikawa scoffed as he stuck his tongue out at him, a gesture that was returned.

"You too Oikawa-san, you like to get under people's skin" he mentioned as he looked at the brunette, a brief memory of his days in Karasuno came to his mind.

"That's true! He came over and was suddenly saying you had bad taste for dating me!" Atsumu complained as he stepped behind the jet setter.

"I'm not dating you" he answered automatically as he stared at the blonde.

Those words caught the attention of all the members of the Japanese team, who did not hesitate to turn their heads curious at those words.

"Huh? Aren't you dating Atsumu-san? " Hinata asked confused as he looked among those mentioned.

"No, what gave you that impression? " He raised an eyebrow curious at that, it's not like he gave a sign or something.

"Well, you literally had his shirt on during our first game against Adlers" Bokuto mentioned as he joined the conversation.

"Oh, I can explain that."

They all turned their gaze to the new voice, where they could observe the other Miya twins. Which looked as good as ever, if they had to be honest, it was amazing the body you could get from lifting so many bags of rice a day.

"Samu, I thought you were going to come later?" Tobio asked curiously before being surrounded by strong arms around his waist, who locked him in a strong hug.

"Sorry, there were some customers who were still eating" he apologized before leaving a soft kiss on Tobio's cheeks, smiling when he heard a slight laugh from the other.

"Yes well, can you explain what you were going to say? " asked Oikawa as he watched the scene like everyone else.

"Oh yes, Tobio had an Adler's shirt made for me but the morning of the game a couple of problems arose and he ended up wearing that shirt " Osamu explained softly as he delighted in the opponent's body heat ignoring Tobio's protests who argued that he was sweaty.

"Then the rumors that they are married are lies " Sakusa asked joining the conversation, directing a glance at a certain blonde.

"Oh, those are fake " Osamu confirmed before raising his partner's hand, where a beautiful ring was shining "we are engaged."

"After all, it's not like we're getting married without inviting our close friends" Tobio mentioned as if it was obvious.

"Although we might not invite 'Tsumu."

" I heard 'Samu, I heard that!."

" That was the point, you idiot."

Yes, he was simply withdrawing from life. Nothing turned out as he had planned, but at least he could observe how the jet blue eyes was happy next to the inverted onigiri lord and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to what I bring you, one of Terushima and Futakuchi is coming + the disinterest update ~ let me know your opinion✨💜

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~ I still have not thought of an exact date to upload this, I will be a bit busy since I will officially return to class this November 9 to take my courses and I have a stress, so I am writing to relaxing myself, let me know what you think! Suggestions welcome always💗


End file.
